A Dog Gone Wish
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: When Kyoushiro wishes for Weed to be evil instead of a goody-too-shoes, he gets exactly that. To add onto his troubles, the scarred Kishu is confronted by the ghost genie, Desiree. Can Kyoushiro stop her all by himself? Warning: Dark!Weed Rated T for gore and language
1. The Wish That Shouldn't Have Been

_**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE GINGA SERIES! Just wanted to point that out before I started. **_

Weed's ears pricked up at the sound of an enemy dog approaching. He turned around too late.

"Son of Gin!" yelled a chocolate brown Lab. His fangs were bared and his aimed them straight towards Weed's throat.

Weed evaded the lunge by leaping out of the way. As soon as he landed on his paws, he spun around only to see the Lab growl in anger. The enemy dog bit into the back of his neck and swung him into a tree.

Weed cried out in pain, blinking hard to try and forget the pain he had recieved. He opened his eyes and soon saw his father\- Gin - glaring down at the Lab with a murderous light. "Don't you dare!" Gin grabbed the dog by the tail and swung him hard into the ground. "Put your fangs!" Lifting him up into the air, the older Akita tossed the dog's body down into the dirt. He placed a paw on the dog's thraopt, growling evilly. "On my son!"

The Lab trembled in fear. "Please!" he whimpered. "Spare me."

Gin snarled and was about to bite into the dog's throat, but was stopped by Weed glaring at him. "No, Father!"

"Weed!" Gin replied, almost out of anger. "What do you mean?!"

"We have to spare him," Weed answered calmly. "It's the theory of Paradise."

The Akita turned his head to see Kyoushiro arrriving at the scene. He grinned as soon as he saw that Gin had pinned down the dog. However, the excitement vanished in his eyes as soon as he saw that Gin had slowly released the dogs' throat and allowed the enemy to go free!

As soon as the Lab raced off, Kyoushiro glared at Weed. "Weed!" he hollared with pure anger. "Are you _trying_ to have your enemies back stab you?!"

"Kyoushiro!" Gin ordered with a snap of his jaws. "It was our Leader's-"

"Our leader's decision?!" Kyoushiro barked. "Weed is too soft to even be a Leader to begin with! Look at what Hougen had done to us! Look what he had done to _you_! To your _comrades_! To _my_ comrades! How can Weed still forgive him after what he had done?! It's infuriating!"

The Kishu turned around and walked away. However, he didn't stop before saying one thing while glaring at Weed. "Weed, I wish you were my enemy. I wish that you were pure evil. That way I could kill you and not feel one ounce of pity afterwards!"

"Kyoushiro!" Gin yelled infury, almost launching himself at the Kishu.

"Leave him, Father," Weed said to Gin. "He'll forgive me."

Little did Weed know that Kyoushiro would almost never be able to forgive him.

From the shadows, a female genie ghost with long black hair and pale green skin was watching. She had been overhearing the whole conversation, smiling down at Kyoushiro. "Your heart's desire is my command," she whispered, waving her hand.

A wave of spectral ghost enegry exited out of her hand and towards Weed. It entered his body, causing him to gasp. A strange tingling sensation came over his whole bdy and soon faded as the energy penetrated through his fur and into his skin.

Gin, noticing this, instantly ran to his his son's side. "Are you okay, Weed?"

Weed struggled to maintain his stance and finally smied. "Yeah, Father."

_***gasp* Weed? What happened to him? Did Kyoushiro's wish come true? More to come! :)**_


	2. Weed's Demonic Acts

Day 1

That morning, Mel had asked Weed to come and play with him. However, the Akita merely snorted at the idea, responding, "Why would I waste my time with you?"

The Golden Retriever pup had no idea that Weed would talk this way about him. Ever since he had saved him from Blue, Weed had always been like a brother to him. Kind. Caring. Brave.

And now here he was. Talking to Mel as if he didn't even know who he was!

"Weed," Mel began, but Weed stared at him coldly.

"MOVE IT, RUNT!" Weed barked angrily, the iris in his eyes gleaming a momentary red.

Mel hesitated before bounding away in fear. Kyoushiro noticed the yellow dog running away and turned to glare at Weed.

Day 2

Ken and Kagetora were out hunting for some doves. They had spotted a couple, sleeping on the ground. Kagetora had just made a nod to Ken. However, as soon as they were about spring upon the birds, a lightning fast blur punced itself on three of the birds. The Kai Ken and Great Dane mix looked up to see Weed, smiling down at his kill.

"Awesome job, Weed!" Ken smiled. He was about to move towards the birds, but the Akita placed himself between his friends and the fallen doves.

"Weed?" Kagetora gaped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, deeply confused.

Now it was normally common for dogs not to share food when each to his own was retrieved. But the way Weed had protected his kill. It seemed like he was willing to drive off his friends if they so much as even looked at his prey.

"Get out of here," Weed said threateningly.

Ken and Kagetora turned to look at each other. Weed had been so kind about sharing his prey. But now?

Ken looked at his Kai Ken friend with a reassuring look. "I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon."

Kagetora nodded, only to give off a look towards Weed. What he saw would haunt his memory forever.

Weed had bitten into the dove's chest, pulling out feathers with his sharp fangs. Then, as soon as the chest was bare of any remaining feathers, the Akita slammed his fangs into the soft flesh of the dove. Blood sprayed into the air and, with a yank of his head, Weed tore a chunk out of the bird's chest. The Akita's eyes gleamed with unnatural lust as he saw the heart of the dove.

Weed clamped his fangs around the heart of the bird and he tore out the life giving organ. With snapping jaws, he sliced the heart of the bird into peices and swallowed. Blood dripped from his maw. The Akita glanced down at the dead dove, looking as if he were about to eat the rest.

However, it wasn't like that. Weed turned around. Hiked up a leg. And sprayed urine all over the dove's decaying body.

Kagetora gasped in complete shock and horror at this. Never before - never! - had Weed shown any kind of act of malevolence towards anything. Weed's act before Kagetora's eyes was an act of pure disgust.

"Kage?" Ken wondered.

Kagetora turned to face his friennd. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Ken asked. "You seemed scared."

Kagetora continued to look at Weed with horror still plastered on his features. As soon as the Akita walked away, the Kai Ken couldn't help but shiver at what Weed had done.

Day 3

Gin stared at his son, feeling pride that he had finally got to spend time with him. He began to think of the time where he had spared Hougen in order to let him live, despite the evil the Dane had committed. Weed's heart was as pure as a dove's.

However, his view of his son would soon change within only a matter of seconds . . .

Gin's eyes widened as the Labrador he had sent away came back. "Weed!" he called out to his son.

Weed simply turned around and grinned. He stepped to the side and stuck out a leg, allowing the Lab to trip and fall. However, before the dog could get up, Weed was upon him in a second.

Gin was amazed by his son's calm action. He was amazed how his son could react without panicking even in the least. He, however, wasn't amazed or even proud of the action that Weed was about to do.

Weed had pinned down the dog with an incredible force, even for an Akita of his size and age. He leered down at the Labrador. "Well, well," he mocked. "Look who came back."

The Lab whimpered and began to plead. "Please, don't!"

Weed laughed evilly. It was a chilling sound. One that sent shivers down Gin's back.

"_How pathetic_!" Weed sneered. "Begging? Come on. You're better than that. Take your death like a good little mutt."

Gin was absolutely scared at his son's choice of words. He had seen - with his own eyes - Weed spare Hougen. He had spared an evil dog who had killed off thousands in his own lust for power. Weed - the very dog who had shown Hougen kindness - was now laughing that his enemy was begging for his forgiveness.

"Please! I'm sorry for attacking you," the dog pleaded.

Weed stopped his grin and then frowned at the dog. "I'm sorry."

Gin sighed, almost sure that his son was going to remember the code of Paradise and forgive his enemy.

He thought wrong.

Weed bit into the dog's throat and squeezed hard. Blood spurted out of the wound like a fountain, staining the grass beneath them. A yell of agony and a gasp of horror were heard. The scream of pain came from the enemy dog that Weed had mercilessly massacred. The gasp of horror came from his father who would have never thought that such an innnocent soul could murder someone in such a brutal way.

"Weed?" Gin asked, slowly approaching his son. "What happned to you?"

Weed turned around with a disturbing light of bloodlust in his eyes. "Just serving up justice, Father," he answered as if he was the happiest dog in the world.

"What was that scream?" Reika asked, coming out of Gajou with Rocket, Kyoushiro, Tesshin, Hiro, Hook, GB, and Sasuke. The rest of Weed's pack had all gone to patrol the area around Gajou.

As soon as they all saw what Weed had done, they all gasped with disbelief. Kyoushiro was the most shocked. He had spoken out a wish, but he would have never thought that it would come true. He had been angry at Weed for sparing his enemies before, but to look at the once innocent pup was almost too much to bear now. "Weed," he tried to confront his friend. "Why did you kill off the enemy?"

Weed continued to grin in a non-Weed like way. "Why shouldn't I? After all, Kyoushiro, _you_ were the one who wished I was evil. _You_ wished for me to be the one suffering in your jaws when I had spared my enemies before. _You_ couldn't handle my kindness. And now . . . "

Everyone watched as the blue of Weed's fur began to fade into a dull grey color with light red Tiger stripes. His eyes glimmered with a cold, evil blood colored hue.

No one - not even Gin - knew how to react when he saw what had happened to the Akita before them.

Reika walked up to him. "Weed, are you okay?"

Weed suddenly rammed himself into the young red Akita, shoving her into the ground. Hiro stepped up to Weed, glaring threateningly down at the Akita mix. "Touch her again Weed and I'll-"

Suddenly, there was a blur. Weed wasn't in front of Hiro anymore. The Great Pyreneese mix glared all around him. "Weed!" he growled. "I won't forgive you for hurting Reika! Come out so I can give you the beating you deserve!"

For a long, horrifying moment, there was nothing. Then, out of nowhere, Weed came at Hiro like a bullet. Hio couldn't even begin to dodge such a speed. Weed had already grabbed his head with his paws, opened his mouth wide, and dug his fangs into Hiro's only eye!

A loud gasp of horror came from everyone that watched the hideous sight before them. They couldn't even look away. Fear had them rooted to their places as they watched Weed. Who had leaped off of Hiro's head. Licked the blood off of his maw. And leered at Hiro, spitting out, "Try and see me now, you blind fat ass."

Just as quickly as Weed had appeared, he soon took off. However, his voice still sent chills down everybody's backs as he hissed. "You fools. You thought I was innocent? A good Leader fit to rule?"

When nobody answered, he laughed. "Well, you're right. About fitting to rule. I don't rule with pathetic kindness or stupid ass mercy anymore. You'll be seeing no more of the kind, good hearted Weed. You'll be witnessing the birth of a demonic, pure evil Weed. You'll be _watching in horror _as I shreds every last one of you pitiful dogs to shreds! You'll be _screaming for mercy_ when I'm standing over your small, shredded bodies! Every. Single. One of you!" (1)

Tesshin spoke out loud. It seemed like he was the only one brave enough to do so. "Weed. Do you recall me saying that violence wasn't power? Violence isn't true power. You need your kindness."

"I need . . . kindness?" Weed's voice stammered. "I need . . . heh. Ha ha. Aha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! HAAAAA HA HA HA!" (2) As soon as the laughter died down, Weed sneered. "You're _pathetic_, Tesshin! I have no need of any kindness! I don't need - I don't want, I have no use - for any of that stupid kindness!"

"Think about it!" he roared. "You all scorn me for even my thoughts of sparing my enemies! Why?! WHY?! Why now do you choose for me to be all good hearted?! Now when I'm cold hearted? Tell me!"

Nobody could reply, not even Gin.

"Well," Weed hissed. "I'd better be off. I wouldn't want to miss out on all of my fun, now would I?"

Weed's voice vanished, leaving everybody to cry in horror.

_**(1) Okay, wow . . . O_O Weed just lost his sanity, his mind, and his mercy altogether.**_

_**(2) I always did like those cold chuckles that instantly sprouted into those evil cackles.**_

_**By the way, if you're wondering why Kyoushiro should have been the first to say something, it'll be explained in the next chapter. :) Hope you all enjoyed. **_


	3. Spiritual Help

It seemed like forever since anybody had said anything.

Kyoushiro was the one to speak. "Everyone," he said, getting the attention of the other dogs. They all focused their attention on him. "It's my fault that Weed turned evil."

"Kyoushiro, don't blame yourxself," Rocket said calmly.

"You don't understand, Rocket," the Kishu told him. "Three days ago, I had wished that Weed would have been better off if he was evil so I could kill him. Somehow - and dammit I wish I _knew_ how - my wish came true."

"How is that possible?" Mel asked.

"Gin," Akame said to his friend, "do you have any odea how to hekp in such a situation?"

Gin frowned and shook his head. "I might not be able to help. But," he lifted his head, "I know someone who can." He motioned for the other dogs to follow him.

The pack came to a room in Gajou that nobody knew of except Gin. "This is where I pray to all of the those who have died to give us strength," the Akita explained. "Here we shall meet my father, Riki."

While Moss, Musashi, Ben, Kurotora, and many other of the Ohu veterans were familiar with Gin's long passed father, the others were in confusion. Was there a dog that came before Gin, that proclaimed himself as the Leader of the wild dogs of Ohu?

As if he had read their minds, Gin said to them, "My father, Riki, was once a Leader of great power. He was very strong and very brave. A true Leader. He had hunted with Akakabuto long before me, along with his father before him. We shall see what he has to say about my son."

The scarred Akita turned to face the roof of the cave "room" and spoke out loud, "Father. My son has been corrupted by an evil. We need your wisdom to help us."

For a millisecond, nothing happened. Then, all at once, three things began to happen. The air around the dogs grew warm. Each of them felt a presence - strong, but true - that seemed to loom over them. An Akita about the same height at Gin appeared before the dogs, seeming to emerge out of the shadows.

Everyone took notice that this dog was old, but still very wise and strong. Almost much more so than Gin. The upper part of the Akita was brindle coated, a pale yellow color flowed over the rest. Scars in three raked his cheek, chest, back, and his right foreleg. Everyone seemed to gape in utter awe as they saw the Akita before them.

Riki scanned his eyes around the room, smiling down at the new breeds of dogs that his grandson had gathered back when Hougen had taken over Gajou. He then lowered his eyes at his son. "You need help, my son?"

Gin stared up at him with silent desperation. "My son has been corrupted somehow. We need your help in order to get him back."

Gin's father shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot."

Kyoushiro leaped to his paws in rage. "What the hell you mean you can't?"

Riki gave the Kishu a glare before resuming to speak. "I don't have the power to return your son to his original form. Only a close comrade of mine can help." He sighed. "And he is reluctant to help out as I am."

"Can't you persuade him?" Rocket asked.

Riki shook his head. "He has stated before that helping anybody out from any time other than his own would result in devastating consequences in the time stream."

Kyoushiro growled with irritation. "Great! So he can't help out either!"

Riki smiled, only momentarily though. And then resumed to speak. "He said that he would return with a friend of his who would help out in getting the evil out of my grandson."

"Who's this friend?" Rocket asked.

"A human-ghost hybrid named Danny Phantom," Riki answered.

_***GASP* Will Danny be able to get the evil out of Weed? What kind of horrors await for him and the pack of Ohu? Find out in the next chapter of A Dog Gone Wish!**_


	4. I HAVE To Fix This

Kyoushiro snarled. "So let me guess this straight. Riki, your father, can't help in anyway here? So he sent another friend, but he can't help due to the fact that he has to watch over some time stream? So Riki's friend is sending over another guy, a _human_, to help us save Weed?"

Gin stared at Kyoushiro harshly. "At this point, Kyoushiro, we don't have another choice. We need all the help we can get if we want to save Weed and stop this ghost."

The Kishu turned his head. "Sorry, but I'm not working with stupid, scrawny humans who shoot at us just for target practice and fur."

Ken and Kagetora nodded, although it was Ken who spoke first. "I'm with Kyoushiro. Back when Kaibutsu had destroyed Paradise and massacred many humans before, the others had thought it was us who had killed their speices. I'm against working with something that nearly wiped out all of Gajou."

Cross stood beside her mate. "I disagree with you, son. My human had once been a kind one, always taking care of me. He had been a loyal and brave man until the end. He died giving his life for me."

"My human was also very nice to me," Gin explained.

Most of Weed's pack lifted their heads with surprise. "You were a human's pet?"

Gin nodded. "As well as my father. However, Daisuke, my human child, decided I was better of in the wild where I belonged with Ben, Cross, and the others dogs."

"Regardless, I'm still not working with some damn human," Kyoushiro bared his fangs in anger. "I'm going to save Weed on my own!"

Tesshin leaped in front of him. "Kyoushiro, you might not be able to hold your own against Weed. You saw what he did to that enemy dog. You might get killed."

Kyoushiro glared at him with intensity. "It's my duty to get him back to normal. I made this mistake. It's my job to fix it!"

For a second, Gin was reminded of John from the Kishu's amazing persistance and determination. Then, he nodded. "Follow your heart, Kyoushiro."

The Kishu nodded and took off, exiting Gajou. _Hold on, Weed! Kyoushiro is on his way!_

_**Kyoushiro is on his own now! Will he be able to get Weed back to normal?**_


	5. Help From A Halfa

Kyoushiro raced off, having no idea where he was going. All he wanted to do was to find Weed and fix the mess he had made. He began sniffing the ground, hoping to catch any scent of Weed's.

"Well, well, I must have to thank you, foolish dog." Floating down from the sky was a female ghost. Her pale green skin was almost sickening to look at. Her black, waist long hair seemed to flow behind her like a cape. Her ruby eyes shown with a decious light as she grinned down at the Kishu. Instead of legs, a ghostly tail flowed beneath her waist. A blue, violet lined gyspy looking top covered her chest and colored her tail. "Because of you, I was able to grow stronger thanks to your wish."

Kyoushiro growled. "I didn't make that wish for you! That wish was a mistake!"

The ghost smiled. "It dosen't matter, dog. With every wish I grant, I grow stronger. And your foolish wish has caused me to grow more powerful than ever!"

"Hey, Desiree!" a new voice called out. "Do you know what I'd want from you?" Both Kyoushiro and Desiree turned to look at a new figure approaching them. This one seemed human, but Kyoushiro sensed that there was something off about this one. The ghost (human?) had white hair that hung over his face. Emerald eyes spoke of determination. The scrawny human body was covered in some type of suit. It was mostly black, but white gloves and boots covered the ghost's feet. Some type of emblem - a white D with a P in the middle - was plastered onto the middle of the suit. The ghost seemed to be exactly fourteen years of age.

"You?" the ghost named Desiree shreiked with anger. "How dare you interrupt my conversation with this dog?"

The ghost (human?) boy smirked at Desiree. "Sorry," he replied smugly, "but I'm not just going to sit back and watch as you grant another foolish wish."

Kyoushiro glared at the new ghost. "Who the hell are you?"

"Danny Phantom," the ghost answered back, suddenly frowning. He turned to glare at the ghost before him. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He raised a hand and some type of beam shot out of his hand, hitting the ghost.

Desiree was smashed into the ground. But before she could get up, Kyoushiro attempted to pounce on her. However, his attempt was in vain as he suddenly passed through the ghost. "Damn it!" the Kishu snarled.

"Let me take care of this," Danny said, ramming head first into Desiree and knocking her into the ground. The impact from the collision made a deep gash in the earth.

Desiree floated, covered in bruises. "You've done better, ghost boy," she told him, seeming impressed. "But you won't stop me from fullfilling that dog's wish!" Without another word, the ghost shimmered into the ground.

_**Getting better? Just as a warning, I'm going to be struggling REALLY hard with Danny's personality. If I got him out of character, let me know, okay? I'll try my hardest to keep him in character! **_


	6. A Reluctant Helping Hand

_***Deep inale* Okay, here it goes. I'm about to do Danny's personality. *crosses fingers***_

Kyoushiro couldn't believe it. How could a human-ghost hybrid, who that Kishu had learned could help him, let an enemy go like that? "You idiot!" he roared, leaping at Danny. However, Danny turned transparent, allowing the dog to pass into him without any damage. "How could you let her go? Without her, we aren't any close as to finding out where Weed went!"

Danny stared back at the dog. "Hey," he pointed out, "you weren't much help either, you know. You didn't even damage the ghost from what I could see."

Kyoushiro barked. "I can never trust a damned human. All I get is arrogance and sarcasm shot back at me!"

Danny glared at Kyoushiro. "Hey," he warned, "I saved your life. You should be showing a little more gratitude, okay?"

"Filthy human!" Kyoushiro growled, glaring back into the hybrid's eyes.

Danny returned the stare. "Look," he said firmly. "I don't need your thoughts on how bad my human half is. That's way too familiar to my parents hating the ghost half of me. Now, are you going to let me help you or not?"

Kyoushiro was about to leap for Danny's throat, but stopped. Weed's words came to him. _"If you think such a thing amounts to justice, you don't have a clue about what justice is! Whatever the case might be, I don't want a friend that mercilessly taking anyone's life. Kindness will definately get to them."_

Kyoushiro growled deep in his throat. "Damn you, Weed," he swore under his breath. Then, looking up at the ghost boy, he sighed. "Fine, filthy human. I'll allow you to jon me."

"It's Danny Phantom, okay?" Danny glared at the dog.

"The name's Kyoushiro, _Danny_," the Kishu growled.

_***face palm* Ah, jeez! I suck, don't I? Just say it. :P**_


	7. A Difficult Situation

Danny flew all around Ohu, searching for Weed in the sky while Kyoushiro scoured the grounds.

"See anything?" Kyoushiro called up to the halfa.

"No, not yet at least," Danny reported from above. He turned his head down. "How will we know when to find him?"

Kyoushiro told him, "I had wished for him to be pure evil. He might as well be off killing another dog."

Danny suggested. "So we just keep looking until-" He was cut off by a loud cry of pain. Facing down at Kyoushiro, he told him, "I think we found him."

Speeding off on air and paws, both hybrid and dog raced into the lands beyond Ohu. Danny floated to the ground and Kyoushiro skid to a stop with his paws. They came to a set of small Akita tracks leading into with trees enclosing an area like a circle. Peering into the bushes, they saw a small Akita with iron grey fur with ruby tiger stripes standing over the corpse of a large white German Shepherd. The Akita's eyes gleamed a malicious red.

"He looks possessed," Danny said. "Well, overshadowed, where I come from."

Kyoushiro stared sadly at his friend. "He was once a pure hearted, kind pup who would even let the worst of his enemies live."

"I would like to see what the kind version of Weed was," Danny said sadly. "This version seems like he could have been a pet to one of my enemies."

"I'm going in," Kyoushiro growled, prpearing to spring himself out of the bushes.

"Wait," Danny whispered. "He doesn't know about me. I should go first."

Kyoushiro snarled with annoyance. "Stupid human. I can't trust you enough not to harm Weed."

Danny shot back, "Well you're idea of getting him back to normal isn't helping out either."

For a long second, both Kyoushiro and Danny glared at one another. Then, just as it seemed as if the two were about to fight, something slammed itself into the both of them. Dog and halfa sprawled to the ground, looking around for the thing that had slammed into them.

Weed seemed to appear in front of them, smiling evilly. "Well, well," he mocked, "looks like Kyoushiro was so desperate that he brought a human into this conflict."

Kyoushiro stood in front of Danny, staring at Weed. "Weed, this is between me and you. This human doesn't know what he's doing."

Danny scowled, but ignored Kyoushiro.

Weed snickered. "Too bad. You already invited him into this." With a blinding speed, the evil dog smashed himself into Kyoushiro, knocking him off of his paws.

Danny then decided to react. He flew straight towards Weed, charging up an ecto ray and blasting at it. However, the evil Akita dodged the ray, retaliating with his own attack. He opened his mouth and shot a black and red ecto beam out of his maw. The beam collided with a ecto shield that Danny put up in defense, causing it to vanish.

Danny flew at the Akita, expecting to hit him. The Akita then turned invisible, causing Danny to turn his head.

"What's wrong," Dany taunted. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Weed's cold voice hissed in response. Just then there was a blur and Weed came down at Danny's head like a bullet, baring his fangs. The fangs sank into Danny's head, causing the ghost boy to cry out in pain. Weed leaped off and watched as ectoplasm sprayed out from Danny's skull.

However, the Akita failed to notice that Kyoushiro was preparing his own attack. The Kishu had dug up rocks, throwing them into Weed's face. The momentarily blind Weed shook his head and looked around.

"Come out, Kyoushiro!" Weed challenged. "I thought you were one of my bravest warriors!"

"I am," Kyoushiro's voice answered. The Kishu recklessly appeared through the dust and bared his fangs, expecting to bite the Akita's neck. However, Weed's eyes once again gleamed that evil red hue and another ecto beam shot out of the Akita's mouth, hitting and wounding Kyoushiro.

The Kishu refused to stay down and struggled to his paws. "You know damn well it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, Weed."

Danny was amazed by Kyoushiro's will. It was as if he was staring at a dog version of himself. Kyoushiro was brave, over confident, and strong willed. But he also had a strong heart. Like he had. "Wow," Danny breathed.

Weed smirked. "How brave. How strong." The grin was replaced by a glare. "If you think you're going to get the precious, merciful Weed back, you're greatly mistaken." The demonic Akita soon turned invisible and left Kyoushiro and Danny behind.

_**A pretty brutal fight, huh? So how am I doing with Danny's personality so far?**_


End file.
